


The Monster's Sorrow - Uno: La Coinquilina

by Arthkael



Series: The Monster's Sorrow [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Horror, Other Fandoms If Yous Squint, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthkael/pseuds/Arthkael
Summary: La vita universitaria per Laura Hollis è cominciata alla grande: una compagna di stanza simpatica, ottimi amici, lezioni interessanti e una gigantesca cotta per una certa studentessa della Summer Society. Tutto questo si trasforma in un incubo quando la sua coinquilina sparisce assieme ad altre studentesse, e l'università le assegna come nuova compagna di stanza Carmilla Karnstein.Carmilla Karnstein voleva solo tornare alla Silas, sistemare un paio di faccende e poi tornare alla sua solita vita. Non aveva previsto che un allineamento planetario sfavorevole l'avrebbe costretta a trattenersi nel campus, o che sua madre avrebbe avuto il cattivo gusto di alloggiarla in uno dei dormitori della scuola, con una coinquilina come Laura Hollis.





	1. Intro

 

========

 

_Il modo in cui camminava in silenzio, con una pesante borsa a tracolla, ricordava quello di un mostro in un vecchio film di fantascienza che semina distruzione in una città in miniatura. Era sempre furiosa, come se stesse lottando contro un nemico invisibile. La sua battaglia non era combattuta contro qualcuno che stava davanti a lei, sembrava l'amaro ricordo di un precedente confronto. Qualcosa di troppo grande perché potesse affrontarlo da sola. Così annaspava, incapace di adattarsi al mondo._

_Ogni volta che il mostro muoveva un passo, portava devastazione._

_E forse lui sapeva di causare sofferenza ovunque andasse._

_Quella era la tristezza del mostro._

(Konno Oyuki, _La Vergine Maria Veglia Su Di Noi –_ Shueisha, 1998)

 

========


	2. Una mattina alla Silas

 

_Silas University, Stiria – ore 7.45, 15 settembre 2014_

Da quando Greta aveva cominciato a lavorare alla Silas University, c'erano dei giorni in cui si sentiva come Gomez Addams al campo estivo.

"Aria buona, profumo di pino…" mormorò disgustata, mentre parcheggiava la bici nell'apposita rastrelliera accanto alla sede del servizio di sicurezza del campus. E in effetti l'aria era frizzante e profumata in quella mattina di tarda estate. Il cielo era cristallino, gli alberi stormivano gentilmente, gli uccellini cinguettavano, il vento le scompigliava dolcemente i capelli e che Lilith la fulminasse se tutto quell'apparato da commedia Disney non era noioso da spararsi. Lilith probabilmente sarebbe stata d'accordo con lei. Anche lei detestava annoiarsi.  

Greta assicurò la bici con una catena, poi girò l'angolo dell'edificio per entrare dalla porta sul retro. Nonostante il malumore, le premeva dare il cambio a Eva, che aveva fatto il turno di notte al cancello. La sua collega aveva avuto l'aria di chi ha bisogno di farsi venti ore di sonno.

Mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa, Greta si ritrovò a riflettere per un attimo su quello che le aveva detto Eva quando l'aveva salutata.

"Non credo proprio che passerai la giornata chiusa qui dentro," erano state le sue parole, accompagnate da una strizzatina d'occhio. Greta aggrottò la fronte. Quel giorno era il suo turno al cancello. Scosse la testa ed aprì la porta, pronta ad iniziare la sua solita routine.

Venne investita dall'odore familiare della stazione: ore piccole, insonnia, caffè e tabacco. Soprattutto il tabacco. Qualcuno stava fumando negli spazi comuni. Di nuovo. E sapeva benissimo di chi si trattava. Il suo umore si incupì ancor di più.

La stanza principale dello spogliatoio era deserta, ma sembrava ci fosse qualcuno che si stava cambiando in uno degli spazi appositi. Aprì l'armadietto per tirare fuori la divisa e in quel momento il suo collega Virgil, che le aveva sempre ricordato un armadio rastremato, uscì da uno dei cubicoli, in uniforme, esibendo come al solito un buonumore inossidabile. Quando la vide, si mise di scatto sull'attenti per salutarla secondo il protocollo.

"Buongiorno, signora. Agente semplice Virgil a sua disposizione. Non trova che sia una splendida giornata?"

Le regalò un sorriso che avrebbe fatto sfigurare un divo del cinema, e che sarebbe sembrato seducente a chiunque non fosse stato a conoscenza del fatto che Virgil era come un foglio di carta: aveva due lati al massimo, ed entrambi erano candidi come la neve.

"Buongiorno, Virgil. Riposo," si affrettò ad aggiungere, ben sapendo che se ne sarebbe rimasto impalato lì finchè non gli avesse dato quell'ordine. Greta rimase a guardare mentre il giovane manovrava la sua collezione di muscoli davanti allo specchio appeso accanto alla porta, per sistemare una camicia già perfetta. Le cuciture dell'indumento scricchiolarono per la tensione e Greta strinse i denti, aspettandosi lo strappo. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Tuttavia la stoffa tenne, e Virgil riuscì a pettinarsi senza incidenti (non che fosse necessario. Il suo taglio a spazzola perfettamente curato non permetteva ai suoi capelli fantasie e insubordinazioni). Greta sospirò e fece per infilarsi in uno dei cubicoli, ma la voce di Virgil la trattenne.

"Signora, avrei una comunicazione da farle."

"Oh?"

Virgil la guardò con aria di aspettativa, e per l'ennesima volta Greta desiderò che quel ragazzo non fosse così fissato con le formalità.

"Hai il permesso di parlare."

Lui gonfiò il petto con orgoglio, e la fila di bottoni sul davanti della sua camicia si tese in maniera allarmante. Greta si preparò a schivare gli eventuali proiettili (anche quella non sarebbe stata la prima volta), ma anche quelli, miracolosamente, tennero, e il giovane procedette con la comunicazione.

"Oggi dovrò sostenere una delle sue mansioni."

"Cosa? Perché?"

Lo fissò e lui le sorrise di nuovo.

"Mi è stato affidato il compito di sovrintendere all'apertura del cancello della Silas," disse Virgil, raggiante. Sembrava che la cosa lo esaltasse oltre misura.

"E a proposito, la viceispettrice Byliczek vuole vederla. È di sopra in sala riunioni. Credo che abbia un altro incarico per lei."

"Cos-è forse successo qualcosa?"

Il giovane annuì.

"Sì. Non ho capito molto bene, ma ha detto che è la cosa più simile a un crimine che abbiamo avuto qui alla Silas."

Greta sbuffò.

"Che è successo? Uno studente ha perso l'ombrello ed è convinto che gliel'abbiano rubato?"

Il magazzino dell'unione studenti era pieno di quel genere di roba. Virgil si fece serio.

"Oh, no, signora. La viceispettrice sembrava preoccupata. Mi ha detto che dovevo avvertirla immediatamente di salire da lei non appena fosse arrivata, e che dovevo prendere il suo posto al cancello."

"Uh-uh…" commentò Greta, mentre si assicurava che la propria camicia fosse priva di grinze. La viceispettrice preoccupata? Non l'aveva mai vista esprimere un'emozione nei cinque anni in cui aveva lavorato con lei. Virgil tendeva a dare troppo credito alle persone. Nel frattempo il suo collega si era lanciato in un monologo entusiasta di cui colse solo le ultime frasi.

"…e forse dovrà indagare su un vero crimine? Non è eccitante? In genere io passo il mio turno a fermare le risse alla Zeta-Omega-Mu. Non che non sia importante, ma a volte, la routine…" la sua espressione si fece remota e un po' avvilita.

"Ma oggi avrò un incarico cruciale! Che richiede abnegazione! Astuzia! Diplomazia!" i suoi occhi si inumidirono all'improvviso, mentre guardava Greta.

"Spero…spero di essere alla sua altezza," le disse, mettendosi sull'attenti e portandosi una mano al berretto. Poi uscì, tutto impettito, avendo cura di evitare di sbattere la testa contro l'architrave mentre se ne andava. A volte lo dimenticava.

"Okay…non sapevo che Virgil conoscesse la parola 'abnegazione'", disse Greta alla stanza vuota. La vita sapeva essere piena di sorprese. Sapendo di essere attesa, si cambiò in fretta, indossando la divisa blu scuro, con pochi colpi di spazzola domò i capelli biondi scompigliati dalla pedalata, per poi raccoglierli in una coda alla base della nuca, fermandoli con un nastro marrone che allacciò in un fiocco. Poi si infilò gli occhiali. Il mondo diventò immediatamente color lavanda, e un po' più spaventoso. Salì le scale fino al primo piano, poi si diresse verso la sala riunioni.

La stanza occupava tutta la facciata nord del primo piano e dalle vetrate in fondo alla stanza si godeva una bellissima vista della parte nord del campus: la guest house per gli ospiti e i docenti temporanei, e la sagoma futuristica del padiglione Malthus, sede della facoltà di economia. Oltre il dipartimento di alchimia e l'imponente edificio del conservatorio erano visibili le cime degli alberi della foresta di Artemide. Alla fine del bosco iniziava un dolce pendio coperto di alberi, che all'estremità nord del campus diventava una collina vera e propria, su cui erano stati costruiti diversi edifici. Il padiglione della facoltà di agraria era probabilmente quello che attirava maggiormente l'attenzione, circondato com'era da serre e terrazzamenti coltivati. A incombere su tutto, le ombre minacciose della Tief Urwald. Greta rabbrividì, e si mise sull'attenti.

"Buongiorno, viceispettrice. Agente scelto Greta Adler a rapporto."

"Greta."

La viceispettrice Ada Byliczec era seduta a un capo del lungo tavolo, un fascio di fogli nella mano destra e una sigaretta nella sinistra. I suoi corti capelli neri erano perfettamente pettinati, la cravatta bianca correttamente allacciata, la camicia non aveva nemmeno una grinza, il trucco nemmeno una sbavatura. La donna non sembrava affatto reduce da otto ore di turno di notte. Greta non mancava mai di domandarsi come avesse fatto quel semplice essere umano a raggiungere un tale livello di…immutabilità. Quella donna attraversava la vita e affrontava le crisi con la stessa monolitica solidità di un picco roccioso che non cedeva alla furia degli elementi. E fumando come se ne andasse della sua vita. A proposito della qual cosa…

"Capo, per favore, metta via quella sigaretta."

Greta indicò il cartello 'vietato fumare' con un'espressione che sperò fosse severa e autorevole. Il suo sforzo andò sprecato, perché Ada non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di alzare gli occhi dal rapporto che stava leggendo.

"Hm? Sì, più tardi."

Come a sottolineare il concetto, si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò con voluttà, poi lasciò cadere la cenere nella scatoletta di metallo che portava con sé appositamente per quello scopo. Nonostante il regolamento dell'università fosse molto chiaro riguardo il divieto di fumare negli spazi comuni. Greta trattenne un sospiro di esasperazione.

"Virgil mi ha detto che voleva vedermi."

La viceispettrice posò i fogli sul tavolo, poi si accese una nuova sigaretta usando il mozzicone ancora ardente di quella vecchia. Greta rabbrividì al pensiero della quantità di catrame che doveva esserci nei suoi polmoni.

"Il comandante Hinde è già arrivato?" chiese invece Ada, apparentemente concentrata solo sulla sua sigaretta. Greta aggrottò la fronte per l'ennesima volta quella mattina.

"No, ma dovrebbe essere qui per le otto, come al solito."

"Bene. Gli dica che ho bisogno di parlargli. Ora devo uscire, ma dovrei tornare tra un'ora."

"Non smonta?"

"No."

[ ](https://imgur.com/M7ZfAVg)

Lasciandosi dietro una scia di fumo, Ada si diresse verso l'attaccapanni e indossò il giubbotto.

"Doccia e colazione, in questo ordine, poi faremo insieme un salto al dipartimento di Fisiologia degli Homuncoli. Ieri sera abbiamo avuto una denuncia."

Greta inarcò le sopracciglia.

"È per questo che non sono di turno al cancello."

Ada annuì.

"È dispensata. Ho modificato il ruolino in modo che Virgil prenda il suo posto. Ho bisogno di lei per esaminare la scena di un presunto crimine."

La scena di un presunto crimine. Greta provò un fremito di eccitazione che venne represso senza pietà. Un crimine lì alla Silas? Impossibile.

Ada accennò ai fogli sul tavolo.

"Legga il rapporto per favore, e lo giri anche agli altri."

La viceispettrice uscì senza un'altra parola, lasciando sola Greta. A quanto pareva non le rimaneva che leggersi il rapporto e informarsi il più possibile su quella cosiddetta denuncia, prima che Ada tornasse. Raccolse i fogli e scese al piano terra, dove Rufus Hohann aveva tenuto il forte durante la notte, pronto ad affrontare le emergenze notturne. Lo trovò esattamente dove doveva essere, nella reception, seduto dietro al bancone con una tazza di caffè, e stazzonato come si confaceva a un uomo reduce da otto ore di turno. Era confortante. E, nonostante la stanchezza, il suo buonumore sembrava non venire mai meno.

"Ehi, buongiorno!" la salutò allegramente, "Ho appena fatto il caffè, se ne vuoi un po'."

"Oh. Sì, grazie."

Greta scivolò alle sue spalle, infilandosi nel cucinino dove tenevano il fornello elettrico e la caffettiera.

"Oggi Byliczek non smonta," disse Greta a voce alta, versandosi il caffè. Rufus rise.

"Quella donna è un robot. Kurt ha fatto il giro di pattuglia con lei ieri notte, sembra che non abbia mai sonno."

"Ma non è stata una notte molto movimentata, a quanto pare."

Greta sorseggiò dalla sua tazza: la quantità di caffeina contenuta in quell'intruglio avrebbe causato un'esplosione nucleare, quindi era ottimo. Solo Rufus era in grado di fare un caffè decente, nel campus. Oh, e quella tipa strana che gestiva il Lustig.

"Non credo che questa università abbia mai avuto una notte movimentata," commentò il suo collega, pulendosi gli occhiali.

Greta aprì la bocca per raccontare a Rufus di quella volta nel 1904, ma si trattenne appena in tempo. Era stata una nottata divertente, però.

Sedette al tavolino della piccola cucina e cominciò a leggere il rapporto, gustandosi il primo caffè della giornata. Arrivata alla seconda frase aggrottò la fronte.

"Il professor Moreau ha detto che ci sono stati dei ladri nel suo dipartimento?"

Rufus arrivò sulla soglia e si appoggiò pesantemente allo stipite della porta.      

"È arrivato qui ieri sera verso le nove, blaterando del fatto che al dipartimento mancava roba. La viceispettrice era a fare un giro di controllo con Kurt, così io ho steso il rapporto."

"Oh. Capisco che la viceispettrice non voglia andare a casa. Moreau sa essere un po' paranoico."

Rufus si grattò la barba.

"Quel tipo vede cospirazioni dappertutto. Ma sembra che questa volta la cosa sia grave. Comunque sia, andate, vedete e vincete. E in bocca al lupo, perché tra esattamente trenta secondi sarò sulla strada di casa."

Greta ridacchiò.

"Stasera ti racconteremo gli sviluppi. Anche se penso che la cosa si risolverà in un niente."

In quel momento il grande orologio appeso accanto alla porta d'entrata della reception segnò le otto in punto, e Rufus fece un sospiro di sollievo.

"Bè, il mio turno è finito. Di solito vi direi che vi passo la palla, bella principessa. Però oggi-"

"Già, pare di no. Virgil prende il mio posto, devo andare con Byliczek a parlare con Moreau."

Rufus rise.

"Giusto. Be', Meglio a te che a me."

L'uomo traslocò la sua considerevole mole da dietro il bancone al corridoio che portava allo spogliatoio.

"Oh, ma guarda," disse, aggrottando la fronte, e raccogliendo dei fogli pinzati assieme dalla scrivania vicino alla porta, "Virgil ha dimenticato l'elenco degli ingressi."

Scosse la testa in un moto di esasperazione.

"Quel ragazzo non si rende conto di niente."

"Tu vai pure, Rufus. Glielo porto io."

Rufus le porse i fogli con un'espressione grata, e Greta uscì dalla stazione e si affrettò verso il cancello, approfittando per esaminare la lista di esterni che avrebbero dovuto far entrare nel campus quel giorno: il camioncino della ditta che gestiva i distributori automatici dell'università, vari fornitori di sostanze chimiche e reagenti per i dipartimenti scientifici, un carico di cancelleria per gli uffici amministrativi, un corriere con le nuove divise per la squadra di calcio…aprì la porta del posto di controllo mentre continuava a scorrere la lista con una noia e una irritazione crescenti che le fecero ignorare il saluto di Virgil. Per quanto all'inizio avesse trovato il progetto della Silas un'ottima idea, ormai era costretta a ricredersi: in quel posto era una vita che non succedeva nulla di eccitante. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare domanda per tornare in servizio attivo, qualsiasi cosa pur di lasciare quella scrivania…

O forse no.

Il suo sussulto di sorpresa bastò ad attirare l'attenzione di Virgil.

"Che succede?"

Era successo che era arrivata alla fine della lista. C'era un'ultima voce in calce al foglio, l'ultimo elemento di quell'elenco di insopportabili banalità. Forse la vita alla Silas sarebbe tornata interessante, dopotutto.

"Qui c'è la lista degli ingressi di oggi."

"Oh, grazie! Le chiedo scusa per-"

"Il rettore ha un'ospite," lo interruppe Greta, "Dovrai aprire i cancelli per lei."

Virgil sgranò gli occhi grigi.

"Sì? E chi sarebbe questa visitatrice?"

"Carmilla Karnstein."

 

======

 

_Silas University, Stiria – ore 8.00, 15 settembre 2014_

Laura controllò per l'ultima volta lo zainetto: il portafoglio, due quaderni, l'astuccio, L'Ordine della Fenice, uno dei Mars che era riuscita a contrabbandare nel dormitorio in barba a suo padre, una lattina di gazzosa Bad Wolf. Un'occhiata al cellulare sulla scrivania le disse che il telefono era carico e pronto all'uso.

Era tutto a posto. Ora doveva solo evitare la sua tutor e andare a lezione.

Erano le otto del mattino di una bella giornata di inizio millennio, e Laura non aveva proprio voglia di guastarla incrociando Perry: sembrava che la studentessa più anziana si fosse fatta carico della responsabilità di tenerla al sicuro, come se Laura non avesse abbastanza buonsenso per poter badare a sé stessa. E tutto perché, qualche giorno prima, aveva detto di aver voglia di trascorrere la serata a studiare in biblioteca.

Passando davanti all'edificio di ritorno da una lezione, aveva dato un'occhiata alla tabella degli orari e aveva visto, con sua grande gioia, che la biblioteca era aperta ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Qualche sera dopo si era messa lo zainetto in spalla e verso le nove aveva attraversato l'atrio del dormitorio per uscire. Perry, che evidentemente stava lì in agguato con il solo proposito di beccare eventuali ritardatari, l'aveva intercettata immediatamente e le aveva chiesto dove diavolo avesse intenzione di andare a quell'ora. Laura non glielo aveva nascosto e Perry, sgranandole in faccia due occhi azzurri e allarmati, le aveva mostrato la pagina 186 del regolamento della Silas, sezione 24 "Uso del locali della BIBLIOTECA da parte degli studenti" Articolo 1 paragrafo 1: "Gli studenti sono tenuti a lasciare i locali della BIBLIOTECA entro e non oltre le ore 18.00".

Laura, che non aveva letto il regolamento e in verità lo stava ancora usando come fermaporta, aveva detto che non era molto logico che un edificio che in teoria era aperto ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro dovesse essere lasciato vuoto alle sei di sera, e quella legittima obiezione le era valsa una predica di mezz'ora sulle responsabilità, il dovere e sull'importanza del rispetto delle regole, perché le regole permettevano alle persone di vivere in comunità senza disturbarsi a vicenda.

Laura non riusciva a vedere come una sortita in biblioteca potesse disturbare gli altri studenti.

Comunque, dopo quel piccolo incidente, sembrava che Perry avesse messo Laura nella Lista dei Soggetti da Tenere d'Occhio. Laura era _certa_ che Perry avesse una lista del genere. L'altra ragazza aveva l'inquietante capacità di saltar fuori all'improvviso nei posti più impensati, e Laura aveva già accumulato una serie di avvertimenti a proposito del fatto che la foresta di Artemide non doveva assolutamente essere usata come scorciatoia, che il Bluejay cafè era un posto poco raccomandabile, che si doveva stare lontani dai membri della Zeta Omega Mu (ma questo Laura l'aveva capito da sola molto in fretta) e che era meglio evitare di attraversare il parco Escher accanto al padiglione Van Gogh, perché quel posto faceva venire il mal di testa.

"Passerò proprio da lì per tornare al dormitorio," borbottò Laura. "Non capisco perché un parco debba farti venire il mal di testa. E ho sentito che le sue siepi scolpite sono bellissime."

Mentre così rifletteva, girò l'angolo e andò a sbattere contro una superficie molto solida e rivestita di stoffa.

"Woah! Scusa, Laura. Ti sei fatta male?"

Laura si massaggiò il naso e alzò lo sguardo. Era Alan, il tutor responsabile del secondo piano, che la stava guardando dalla sua considerevole altezza. Sembrava preoccupato. Quel ragazzo avrebbe dovuto andarci piano con la palestra: scontrarsi con lui era come sbattere contro una colonna di marmo. Ahia.

"Uh, un po', ma è stata anche colpa mia. Pensavo ad altro. Piuttosto, hai visto Perry?"

Alan fece un sorriso diabolico. Le difficoltà che Laura aveva con Perry non erano un segreto per nessuno, lì alla Crowley Hall.

"L'ho appena lasciata nella sala tutor con gli altri. Magari se ti sbrighi ce la fai ad evitarla."

Quindi Perry era ancora impegnata con la riunione del mattino. Ottimo.

"Grazie Alan! Vado subito!"

Si alzò in punta di piedi per dargli una pacca sulla spalla e il ragazzo rise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri.

"Buona fortuna! E non dimenticare la festa nel piazzale, stasera."

"Ci sarò. E mi assicurerò di portare anche Betty," aggiunse Laura, prendendosi l'enorme soddisfazione di vedere Alan arrossire.

 "Oh. Uh…allora vi aspetto," disse Alan. "Pare che il club di alchimia abbia messo su un bello spettacolo. Sarebbe un peccato perderlo."

Il ragazzo si allontanò con un cenno di saluto. Laura ricambiò sorridendo e si avviò giù per le scale. Alan sì che era un tutor piacevole. Ragionevole, affidabile, appianava i dissidi tra gli studenti con diplomazia ma anche con fermezza. E non assillava le persone che erano sotto la sua responsabilità. Laura scese due piani di scale e si fermò a guardare l'atrio dalla balconata del primo piano. Perry non era in vista, solo qualche capannello di studenti che chiacchieravano e discutevano tra loro. Scese rapidamente, schivando un gruppetto di membri della squadra femminile di lacrosse di ritorno dagli allenamenti mattutini, poi si fermò alla base delle scale, in ascolto.

Nulla, a parte le conversazioni degli altri ragazzi. A quanto pareva la situazione in sala tutor non era molto animata, quel giorno.

Laura prese un profondo respiro e fece il primo passo, quello più difficile. Si ritrovò a sentire brandelli delle discussioni degli altri studenti, banali conversazioni quotidiane che si udivano in qualsiasi università del mondo.

"…tutto d'argento, te lo dico io, e si infilava sottoterra nella zona della fontana nord…"

"-si può invertire il corso di una cascata se-"

"Mi prendi in giro, amico!"

"-vietato dare da mangiare…"

"Mi ha dato una A in Demonologia Cristiana Applicata, per quella tesina-"

Per un qualche motivo, Laura si trovò a pensare che quelle chiacchiere che sentiva ormai tutti i giorni non fossero esattamente normali. C'era una parte di lei che stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, una parte spaventata e allarmata, ma Laura non le badò. La parte di lei che era interessata a uscire dal dormitorio il più presto possibile era più forte.

 Mentre attraversava in fretta l'atrio, guardò istintivamente alla propria sinistra. Accanto alla grande bacheca delle comunicazioni c'era la porta della stanza dove si riunivano i tutor responsabili dei vari piani e grazie al cielo era ancora chiusa. La targa di ottone su cui era scritto "SALA TUTOR" brillava alla luce che entrava dalle finestre. Qualche spiritoso aveva attaccato un foglietto sotto la targa, che diceva "Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate". Laura fece un sospiro di sollievo e affrettò il passo, la grande porta a vetri in fondo alla stanza sembrava chiamarla, e quando riuscì a raggiungerla, finalmente si rilassò.

Aveva appena messo la mano sulla maniglia quando sentì la porta della sala tutor spalancarsi, mentre una voce familiare esclamava:

"Laura Hollis!"

Oh no. Non di nuovo.

Laura si voltò lentamente e fece il suo sorriso più smagliante, sperando che placasse la sua tutor, ma Lola Perry non era il tipo di persona che si faceva sviare da quel genere di trucchi.

Camicetta verde, pantaloni neri perfettamente stirati, i riccioli color rame ordinatamente raccolti in cima alla testa, Lola Perry era l'immagine della compostezza. La ragazza marciò verso Laura e subito dopo, alle sue spalle, LaFontaine fece capolino da dietro la porta. Come al solito stava facendo colazione con Perry, nonostante non facesse parte del gruppo dei tutor della Crowley Hall.

"Ehi, matricola," biascicò LaF, con mezzo toast in bocca, facendo un cenno di saluto.

"Non parlare con la bocca piena, tesoro," redarguì Perry, senza nemmeno voltarsi, poi incrociò le braccia sul seno e si rivolse a Laura.

"Buongiorno, Laura, spero tu abbia dormito bene. E spero che la tua giornata sia serena e produttiva. E… spero che tu abbia preso la tua mappa?"

"La mappa?"

Laura ci pensò su. L'aveva usata…per prendere appunti in classe, poi l'aveva infilata in uno dei suoi libri di storia, che era rimasto di sopra. In camera sua. Il suo grugnito di disappunto diede a Perry la risposta che le serviva. La ragazza sospirò, come se Laura fosse un caso disperato.

"Tesoro, sei qui solo da due settimane, devi portare la mappa con te. Il campus è grande, e potresti perderti."

"Grazie, ma ormai so orientarmi benissimo e-"

"Laura."

Il tono di Perry non ammetteva repliche.

"La Silas non…" tacque per un attimo, come per trovare le parole adatte. "La Silas non è un'università come tutte le altre. Come ben sai, all'interno del campus ci sono due foreste che si trovano praticamente allo stato selvaggio…il contributo della nostra scuola alla conservazione del patrimonio ambientale austriaco…e sarebbe pericoloso entrarci."

"Foreste? Perché qui la gente chiama 'foreste' due pezzi di bosco di pochi chilometri quadrati?"

Perry la fulminò con lo sguardo. Laura sussultò e sollevò le mani in un gesto conciliante.

"Va bene. Le foreste sono off-limits. Niente foreste per Laura. Ora posso andare? Ho lezione alle dieci, ma prima vorrei far colazione al Lustig…"

Perry torse le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione.

"La zona della Vecchia Silas non è quello che chiamerei un bel posto, soprattutto a causa dei Nu Omicron Xi. Ricorda di stare alla larga da loro."

I NOX? Quei tizi pallidi fissati con lo stile gothic?

"Forse dovresti farmi una lista?" chiese Laura, rassegnata.

Perry si illuminò.

"Oh, che sbadata! È proprio per questo che ti ho chiamata. LaFontaine! Puoi portarmi qui quella cosa, per cortesia?"

LaFontaine, che fino a quel momento aveva assistito alla discussione con aria divertita, fece un mezzo sorriso e sparì all'interno della sala tutor per uscirne pochi istanti dopo, tenendo in mano una mappa che porse a Laura.

Era la solita mappa che veniva distribuita alle matricole, un pieghevole con una rappresentazione schematica del campus e l'elenco delle sue strutture da un lato, e dei brevi paragrafi che magnificavano le meraviglie della Silas dall'altro. Laura la spiegò, e vide che aveva delle annotazioni a penna nera e blu. Alcune erano nella calligrafia precisa di Perry, altre scritte da una mano che non riconobbe.

"Ho aggiunto dei suggerimenti anch'io," disse LaF. Perry annuì.

"LaFontaine e io abbiamo pensato di darti questo promemoria per aiutarti a vivere la tua esperienza qui alla Silas nel modo più sicuro possibile," spiegò, enfatizzando la parola 'sicuro'.

"Ora, cominciamo dal primo punto della lista: il Muro."

Laura aggrottò la fronte. Un muro? La Silas era circondata da un muro? Non ci aveva fatto caso. Certo, quando era arrivata era passata da un cancello. Quello era impossibile non notarlo: un portone d'acciaio pesante e disadorno, verniciato di un nero opaco, i cui battenti si separavano scorrendo su binari. L'entrata era fiancheggiata da due alti pilastri di granito, solidi e ordinari, che sorreggevano l'arcata di ferro battuto su cui era montato lo stemma dell'università. C'era stato anche un muro? Non riusciva a ricordare.

"Quale muro?"

"Sei già sulla buona strada, Laura: noi non pensiamo al Muro, non parliamo del Muro. Ora veniamo al punto due…"

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/QtRisk0)

Perry la lasciò uscire un'ora più tardi, dopo averle indicato minuziosamente tutti i luoghi nel campus che lei considerava off-limits. Ed erano parecchi.

"Mi chiedo se riuscirò a laurearmi, visto che a quanto pare non è consigliabile entrare nel padiglione di Scienze dell'Educazione," brontolò Laura ficcando la mappa nello zaino.

Ma la giornata era stupenda, l'aria frizzante, e davvero non c'era motivo di restare di malumore a lungo, così Laura si incamminò lungo il viale che portava dal suo dormitorio alla strada principale.

La Crowley Hall non era l'unico dormitorio costruito in quella zona, il Gruppo Nord comprendeva ben sei edifici, e in quel momento il parco che circondava il complesso era gremito di studenti.

Mescolandosi all'andirivieni dei suoi compagni, Laura cominciò a scendere la collina lungo la strada che portava al centro del campus. Il padiglione Bly, che ospitava le aule e gli uffici dipartimentali della facoltà di giornalismo, era dalla parte opposta del campus e Laura doveva camminare per due chilometri ogni volta che aveva lezione. Non che le dispiacesse: era tutta salute, ma a volte rimpiangeva di non aver portato la sua bici. Si ritrovò a guardare con invidia alcuni ragazzi che, giunti alla fine del viale che divideva i sei dormitori in due gruppi, la superavano a tutta velocità in sella alle loro biciclette.

Ormai rassegnata a comprare una colazione da asporto al Lustig invece di sedersi e prendersela comoda, Laura si affrettò lungo la strada, ma non potè fare a meno di ammirare il paesaggio: alla sua destra, la foresta di Lief (perché si ostinassero a chiamare 'foresta' dei tratti di bosco così piccoli Laura non riusciva a capirlo), alla sua sinistra, i terrazzamenti scavati nella collina che ospitavano i campi e le enormi serre della facoltà di scienze agrarie. Passò oltre la strada in salita che si inerpicava sul lato sud della collina portando alla zona coltivata, e arrivò finalmente ai margini di quella parte che veniva chiamata "Vecchia Silas".

Era il nucleo originario dell'università, costruito due secoli addietro, quando la Silas era stata semplicemente una scuola di legge. Ora i vecchi padiglioni ospitavano principalmente vari uffici amministrativi del campus, e la sede della confraternita Nu-Omicron-Xi. Gli antichi edifici incombevano lugubri nonostante la giornata di sole, e Laura affrettò il passo. Da quel punto di vista Perry aveva ragione: quel posto faceva un po' paura.

Ma era in quella parte del campus che si trovava la mensa che faceva le migliori crostate dell'universo, così Laura affrettò il passo pregustando una fetta della Speciale alle Fragole da mangiare durante il cammino che l'avrebbe portata a lezione.

Quando attraversò la strada che divideva la scuola di lingue dal padiglione delle aule studio, non si curò di guardare per assicurarsi che non arrivassero macchine. L'unico mezzo permesso agli studenti per spostarsi erano le biciclette, e i veicoli a motore erano rari, di solito furgoni delle consegne o le auto di qualche raro insegnante che viveva fuori dal campus, giù a Silas.

E questo quasi le costò la vita.

La moto sbucò dal nulla, preannunciata da un rombo indistinto che nel giro di un secondo diventò assordante, il ruggito di un mostro pronto a sbranare. Prima non c'era stata e in quel momento era lì, e Laura fece l'unica cosa possibile: senza pensarci fece un balzo indietro e la moto le passò a cinque centimetri di distanza, causando una spostamento d'aria che le fece perdere l'equilibrio e cadere sull'asfalto sbucciandosi le mani. Nel giro di venti secondi, Laura si trovò circondata da un gruppetto di studenti che avevano assistito alla scena ed erano accorsi per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Un robusto giocatore della squadra di rugby la aiutò ad alzarsi su due gambe che sembravano di gelatina, mentre un'altra studentessa recuperava lo zainetto che le era scivolato dalla spalla.

"Ehi, tutto OK?"

"Sei ferita?"

"Ma chi era quel deficiente?"

"Di tutti gli idioti-"

"Stai bene? Quante dita sono queste?"

Laura prese un profondo respiro tentò di riprendere il controllo, cosa ardua visto che aveva ancora l'adrenalina a mille.

"Io-"

Una mezza dozzina di facce preoccupate la fissarono con aria di aspettativa, e Laura riprovò.

"Sto-sto bene, credo…"

Respirò profondamente di nuovo, e in quel momento un dolore acuto a entrambe le mani la fece sussultare. Le sollevò, intontita, e si trovò a fissare due palmi arrossati e graffiati.

Poco dopo, senza sapere come, si ritrovò seduta su una panchina lì vicino, con uno studente ("Michael, studio medicina, cerca di non muoverti") che le ripuliva le escoriazioni con un fazzoletto di cotone imbevuto d'acqua.

"Dovresti fare un salto in infermeria. È solo qualche graffio, ma è meglio disinfettarli," disse Michael in tono di conversazione. Il rugbista stava reggendo il suo zainetto (perché i rugbisti erano sempre così alti e grossi?) e sembrava sul punto di svenire.

Ora era più lucida, e con la lucidità arrivò la rabbia.

"Chi…chi diavolo era quello?"

Strinse i pugni e sibilò di dolore.

"Ti avevo detto di non muoverti," disse Michael, senza simpatia.

"È la stessa cosa che mi sono chiesta anch'io," disse una delle ragazze che, Laura si accorse in quel momento, aveva sulla tracolla della borsa una spilla della Summer Society. Oddio. Sperò che la notizia dell'incidente non arrivasse alle orecchie un certo membro delle Summer. Si sentì sprofondare per la vergogna. Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto guardare in faccia-

"L'idiota ti ha quasi investita e non si è nemmeno fermato. Chissà chi l'ha lasciato entrare?"

Il rugbista sembrava più calmo ora che i graffi di Laura erano stati puliti.

"Dite che era uno dei NOX? Era vestito di nero e in fondo alla strada ha girato a destra, verso la confraternita," disse, poi aggiunse, in tono sommesso, "ha piegato la moto facendola curvare ad angolo retto."

"Forse era un NOX…di certo non era diretto alla Tief Urwald."

Una risata nervosa attraversò il gruppo, ma Laura la ignorò. Quel tipo l'aveva quasi investita! Con una moto! Nel mezzo di una zona pedonale!

Ma chi era quello s-…spiacevole individuo?

 =====

_Silas University, Stiria – ore 9.05, 15 settembre 2014_

L'aveva percepita nel momento esatto in cui era entrata nel campus.

Lilian sorrise fra sé, mentre guardava l'acqua tranquilla della Fontana Est incresparsi a causa dei pesci che si avvicinavano alla superficie per nutrirsi del cibo che aveva sparso per loro. Poteva sentire la loro gratitudine, poteva vederla nei loro occhi che sembravano pallide lune, poteva sentire la fame che veniva lentamente saziata.

Immerse una mano insanguinata nell'acqua e le creature si affollarono intorno ad essa, entusiaste e irradiando devozione.

La foresta mormorò un avvertimento, qualcuno stava arrivando ed era una persona pericolosa.

'Certo che è pericolosa,' pensò Lilian con affetto, mentre chiedeva alla Tief Urwald di proteggere e scortare la nuova visitatrice. Non del tutto nuova, in realtà, visto che sua figlia doveva per forza affidarsi a lei a intervalli regolari se voleva passare inosservata nel mondo. Ma il primitivo, selvaggio senso di protezione della foresta tendeva a dimenticare quel genere di faccende, così continuò ad emanare tranquillità e dolcezza, rassicurando le creature che popolavano quel tratto di bosco del fatto che la donna che lo stava attraversando non le avrebbe fatto alcun male. Non avrebbe potuto, nemmeno se lo avesse voluto.

Lilian si accomodò meglio sul bordo di marmo della fontana, era così che voleva che sua figlia la vedesse: calma, felice, intoccabile come sempre.

Non voleva che sospettasse, non voleva che sapesse che la sua vita di futili vagabondaggi sarebbe finita quel giorno, che mai più lei avrebbe permesso al sangue del suo sangue di andare per il mondo rifiutando ogni responsabilità.

Incurvò le labbra in un sorriso di serenità perfetta, mentre guardava l'andirivieni dei pesci allarmati nell'acqua cristallina.

Non alzò la testa quando sentì i passi sul selciato alla fine del sentiero, ma si rivolse alla sua interlocutrice solo quando questa pronunciò la parola che voleva sentirle dire:

"Madre."

[ ](https://imgur.com/sJuXwr4)

 Era lì, vestita di pelle nera, con una enorme sacca da viaggio a tracolla, e l'espressione di chi sta continuando a combattere una battaglia remota, e Lilian non dovette fingere la felicità e l'affetto nella sua voce quando rispose

"Mircalla!" senza pensare, alzandosi per darle il benvenuto.

Erano passati cinque anni.

Lo sguardo di sua figlia si incupì immediatamente e Lilian si rese conto di aver fatto il solito errore.

"Carmilla," la corresse l'altra in tono tagliente, e Lilian cercò di trattenere la delusione al vedere che, dopo più di un secolo, sua figlia ancora si aggrappava a quel nome, a quel ricordo insignificante di una vita che non sarebbe mai stata sua, di una persona che non sarebbe mai potuta essere, di qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

"Carmilla."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il terzo capitolo il mese prossimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primo capitolo nel weekend.


End file.
